Flash Harem
by Mr. Ben Dover
Summary: Takes place after season two. No sex in chapter one but sex in every other chapter if published.
1. Intro

**A/N This story takes place after season two of the flash although it has been two years since season two ended. In this he never created flashpoint.**

 **Also I don't own any CW characters or shows**

 _Barry's POV_

I was at home with Joe, Iris and Wally. I had just defeated Zoom and I was celebrating. Then a portal looking thing opened in the living room and a voice called,

"Bartholemew Henry Allen enter the Speedforce!"

I entered and found myself in somewhat of a throne room with a blinding light in front of me. It was the Speedforce.

"Barry Allen," it said to me, "we have recognized you brilliant feat in defeating Zoom and saving the multiverse. We are willing to bestow upon you the greatest honor a speedster may obtain. It is a private island within the Speedforce. You and your _sex harem_ may stay there. You can make anyone part of that harem. On the island there is a mansion where you and said harem will live. In your room there will be a book elaborating on the rules."

The Speedforce then teleported me to my island. On it I saw a humongous mansion. As I entered the door there was a map waiting for me. I picked it up and made my way to my room. It was on the 15th floor. On my bed there was a black pocket book. I opened it and read:

Barry Allen's Harem

Current Members _:_

 _Will update when there is relevant info_

Current Positions:

Lady:

 _Will update when there is relevant info_ (Only 1 allowed)

Wife:

 _Will update when there is relevant info_ (Only 3 allowed)

Commoner:

 _Will update when there is relevant info_

 _Slave:_

 _Will update when there is relevant info_ (Only 10 allowed)

* * *

Members Pages:

 _Will update when there is relevant info_

 _Peach page will have the person's age, sexual desires, current activity, location and most loved ( The person that they are in love with)_

* * *

I smiled to myself, content, and ready to add people to my harem.

 **A/N Comment on who you want in the harem.**


	2. Iris and Caitlin

**A/N Please comment on who you would like to be in the harem**

 _Barry POV_

Now with my new harem I could have sex with whoever I felt like.

I checked the rules and it said to make anyone join my harem all I had to do was say the words, "You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord," and snap my fingers.

Now the one person that I fucking loved more than anything was Iris West. I decided to make her part of my harem. I even wanted to make her my Lady. I decided to find her and make her join my harem. I speed-checked her house, her office until I found her in Star Labs. She was talking to Caitlin. She was actually talking about how I had gone into the Speedforce the night before. I entered and addressed the two sexy figures in front of me.

"Hi bitches," I addressed them.

"What the fuck Barry! Why you calling me a bitch?" asked Iris.

"I can do what I want to do to you because the two of you will be in my harem. It's located in the Speedforce so you will have to leave your life behind, but you will live forever as my sex toy," I said acting as if I was selling a product.

"I refuse! What the fuck Barry!" Iris screamed.

"I guess it cool. Plus Barry you are kinda hot," Caitlin said.

"Well I refuse. I am not going to let some man rule my whole fucking life! Not even you Barry!" yelled Iris.

"You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord," I said to then snapped my fingers.

"I don't feel different," remarked Caitlin.

"Grab Iris' tits," I said testing.

Caitlin complied. I then teleported us to my mansion in the Speedforce. We made our way to the bedrooms. It was a long corridor with my room at the end. Nearest to the end was Caitlin then Iris. On my door there was a note saying that the ones I felt for the most were closest to my bedroom. I understood as Iris was being a bitch and I didn't like her as much as Caitlin now. Caitlin's round ass and nice breasts did not help that fact. We entered Caitlin's room which much resembled a science lab. We found a note that said that all rooms were mentally attached to its inhabitant. Also we figured out that there was a door in the main living room that lead to the sex room. We entered it and immediately our clothes changed. The females wore a science coat with a bra that displayed element symbols by the nipples and a thong with a picture of a vial with a green substance in it. I wore a lab coat and boxers with all 118 elements on it. i could see Caitlin getting wet so I took off my lab coat and boxers and started straight away. I stripped her nude and began to suck on her rock hard nipples while I slowly inserted my 10 inch dick in her virgin pussy. After a lot of screams, I eventually was able to thrust. While still sucking on her nipples, I cummed in her. I read in the rule book that no one could get pregnant unless I wanted them to and also, their pussy will stay a tight as the day I made them part of the harem. I looked up after pleasing Caitlin and saw Iris in a corner shielding her eyes.

"Grab Iris for me to fuck her," I said to Caitlin.

We approached Iris and grabbed her. She fought back but I used my superspeed to strip her, get rope from outside, tie her head to Caitlin's crotch, make Caitlin lie down, positioned Iris in doggy style, and entered her. She tried to scream but her head was tied to Caitlin's crotch making it more pleasurable for Caitlin. I speed fucked her, cummed in her and left with Caitlin. Iris West just lay down on the ground in Caitlin's sex room, butt naked with her clothes next to her and my semen dripping out her abused pussy. As we left, our clothes returned to us. I went to my room, opened my book and saw a new page that I didn't see last time. It read:

* * *

Lady:

 _Has same powers as the Lord but the Lord's instructions superseds hers. (Once assigned cannot be removed)_

Wife:

 _Can only give sexual orders._ _(Once assigned can be removed),_

Commoner:

 _(Once assigned can be removed),_

Slave:

 _(Once assigned can be removed),_

* * *

I placed Caitlin as my Lady and temporarily placed Iris as a Slave. I also read earlier that slaves had to clean and tidy up when not performing instructions by the Lady or Lord. If they do not obey I will be informed. Then I got up and went to visit my only slave to punish her.

 **A/N Please PM me any ideas or members for my harem.**


	3. Sara and Kendra

**A/N Please enjoy**

As I opened Iris' room, I noticed that the wallpaper was of all of her articles and the background was violet. The room looked cool but that did nothing to the fact that I was here to punish my slave. I had brought Caitlin with me for her to issue the punishment. I had also brought a mini air pump and one hundred deflated rubber balls.

"Iris, for your disobedience, I am going to punish you. I am going to stuff a deflated ball into your pussy, Caitlin will pump it up while in your pussy until it pops. Then she will stuff another and continue the process until no balls are left. Then, I am allowing you a fifteen minute break until you shall clean the whole mansion single handedly. You will not be upset with Caitlin and Caitlin is to show you no remorse. Begin."

I walked out as I started to hear Iris screaming. I decided to recruit another member for my harem. I settled on Sara Lance. I superspeeded to the Wave Rider and found Sara and Kendra speaking. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I heard them speaking.

"Kendra we need you to come out of retirement for a while. Barry has been gone a month and we need at least one of you to step up," Sara was saying.

"Fine I will because Carter does not want to," Kendra responded.

"Well he will have to," I said revealing myself.

"You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord," I said to them then I snapped my fingers.

"What did you do?' asked Sara.

"I made you part of my harem in the speedforce. There you will live forever as my sex toys."

"Well can't do anything about that now," sighed Kendra.

I teleported us back to my island mansion. As we walked down the hall we heard screaming and crying from Iris' room. Then we entered Kendra's room which resembled the bedroom of Ancient Egyptian royalty. We entered the sex room and immediately I wore nothing but a cloth around my waist. The two women with me had a dress on with holes at each opening and an opening for their boobs. I started to get hard by looking at them. I tore the cloth off and approached Kendra. Her glorious ebony C-cup breasts looked marvelous in the hole that showed them. I approached her and instantly started sucking on her purple nipples. I heard multiple !pants escape her mouth. I then rose to full height and inserted my dick into her. I felt it get engulfed and I was pretty sure that she was a virgin in this life. Sara then approached Kendra from behind and inserted two fingers into Kendra's ass. I continued pounding into her and I ducked the life out of her. When she got close, I felt her walls trying to squeeze me out and I released in her which just started a chain reaction. Then Sara took her fingers out and licked them. I then bent Sara over and inserted my penis into her ass. It was extremely tight but I continued. Soon I felt the need to cum once more. I pulled out of her and released all over her face. Then I realized Kendra lying down with my seed dripping out of her pussy. It was a sight!

"Clean each other up."

i left to check on !y favourite slave.


	4. Jesse

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Thanks for the support and I will try to be more consistent.**

Barry walked past Iris' room to hear screams of pain. Looks like his little ebony slut was enjoying her punishment. Barry was itching for sex and he decided to pay Jesse Quick a visit on Earth-2.

* * *

"Hi Jesse!"

"Oh hi Barry!"

"You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord," I said to her then I snapped my fingers.

"Whoa what happened?"

"I made you a part of my harem in the speedforce."

"What the fuck Barry! Wait til I tell my father about this!"

"Wow I expected better. I can say I'm disappointed."

Jesse started to speed off to tell her father but Barry raced up to catch her before she made it out the door.

"Stop." commanded Barry."And shut up!"

Jesse froze where she stood struggling to yell for help. Her attempts were futile.

"Due to someone's unwillingness to comply, this was just made very difficult. Actually as part of your inevitable punishment we will fuck right here. I have cloaked myself so should someone walk by they would just see a girl naked. Actually let me open the windows."

Now unfortunately for Jesse, Barry had come in the middle of her work day. She worked at a science centre and was currently filling out paperwork. Her office was in the closest to the elevator and had glass walls all around. Anyone who entered the building could see into her office. Barry stripped Jesse of her white blouse and jeans and sat her down on her own desk. He then removed her red lace panties to see a shaven pussy. Barry started slowly pounding her cunt as he gradually increased in speed. Lunch was closing so many workers were now walking back into the office and we witnessing what looked like Jesse sitting on her desk moaning. None of them could see but Barry was moving in and out of her pussy with speed and power. The whole floor could hear Jesse moaning. Her 34B breasts were bouncing up and down as though they were on a trampoline. Barry eventually reached his max and released his load in Jesse. She just lay there defeated, cum falling to the floor like a waterfall. Barry let the people take pictures before shutting the blinds and taking her back to the mansion.

* * *

When Barry reached back, Iris lay on the ground outside his room.

"Sorry Master," she whimpered.

"Don't try that. Your punishment is not over. You and Jesse have to share a dual punishment tomorrow. Clean this house in the meantime while Jesse rests."

Barry lay on his bed and opened his book. He made Sara a wife, Kendra a commoner and Jesse a slave.

 **Comment if you think you know their punishment.**


	5. Punishment, Ollie and Felicity

"Alright bitches get ready, we are heading to Earth 1," called Barry.

He was walking down the corridor that one of his slaves that he was calling, Iris West, was scrubbing. The other slaves that he was calling opened her door and walked out into the corridor naked.

"Yes...Master," she said.

"Why the hesitation. You just make it worse for yourself. Anyway we are going to Star City 2018 so pack up. By that I mean put on some half decent clothes."

"How 2018? Didn't we leave in 2016?" asked Iris.

"It is the Speed Force asshat. I can travel to anytime I want. We exist at the beginning of time and end at the same time."

Barry, Iris and Jesse then left for 2018. The thought ran through both of the slaves' minds. _What is going to happen?_ Iris closed her eyes to enjoy the wind in her hair and on her face.

"What the fuck! Barry is that you?" Felicity screamed.

"Yes it's me."

"Barry!" Oliver exclaimed as he opened his arms to greet the speedster.

"Hey. I know everyone thinks I disappeared but actually, I got a harem in the speedforce and can appear at any point in time that I want. On that note, _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_ He then snapped his fingers and the deed was done.

"What just happened?" asked Felicity.

"I made you part of my harem. However, I know that the world needs people like yourself so I have arranged that you shall stay here and I may call on you for various reasons."

"Why do you need me?" asked Oliver.

"Well see I always need fresh blood and that is where you come in. These two women were quite, um, bothersome when I tried to make them part of my harem. Therefore they shall be punished and you shall help with that."

Barry snapped his fingers and suddenly everyone, except him, was naked as the day they were born. Felicity's pale skin was on display for everyone to marvel at. Her 32B breasts hung from her body and her shaven pussy was a sight to behold. Oliver's tanned skin was sexy and turned all the girls on. His bulging biceps, toned chest and abs, his muscular legs, it was easy to see how Felicity could fall in love with all that. Oliver's balls hanged low and his hard dick was now a good 9". Barry walked up to Iris and Jesse and touched their stomachs. He then made his way to Oliver and cupped his balls in his hand. Then he chanted in a language lost to human minds. Suddenly Oliver's balls and the girls' stomachs emitted a faint pink glow.

"What did you do to us you asshole!" screamed Jesse in fear.

"I made it so that Oliver must impregnate you and it will be a girl. Now Oliver cum in both of them. Felicity follow me."

As Barry and Felicity walked away, they heard grunts and groans coming from Oliver and Iris.

"Felicity, I will leave them with you for their nine months. They shall live in a cage, have nothing with them and shall always be naked. They are never to leave the cage. They shall pee and shit on the floor, heck they could use that as their pillow. They must get one meal a day, if they are hungry give them dog shit. They shall get one cup of clean water a day, for the rest of the day you can make them drink your piss, Oliver's piss, heck I don't care even William can pee in their mouths as far as I am concerned. Also do not feel bad as there is a protection on them and the baby so they would not get harmed. Only once the babies are out shall they be released."

They then returned to see Oliver climax into Jesse.

"Slaves, I gave Felicity your instructions and also you cannot refuse anything they give you to eat or drink."

Barry then sped off for the torture to begin.

"Actually I kinda need to pee now. Come Iris drink up."


	6. Evelyn, Carla and the Babies

Barry walked down the hall to his room as he had just returned from 2018. _What to do? Get a new girl I guess, but who? I'll ask Cait._ Barry walked to Cait's room where she was currently sleeping. Barry walked up to her, lifted her shirt and pinched her nipples. Caitlin winced in pain as she awoke to the jolt.

"Morning m'lady."

"What's up Master?"

"I want to enslave someone but I don't know who yet."

"Can you enslave my mother for me?"

"Why Cait? Are you into incest or something?"

"Well no, I just want a slave."

"Only for you. I guess I'll find someone to actually fuck while I'm there. Maybe I'll even go for Evelyn."

"Who?"

"Oh she's a girl Oliver told me about that betrayed Team Arrow around Christmas 2016. I'll have to go to when Lian Yu exploded in 2017 though to take her because at that point she has betrayed Oliver like 3 times so... Anyway it ought to be good."

Barry sped off first to 2017 on Lian Yu. He reached as the island began exploding. He raced around covering every square inch of the island. He saw Nyssa, her sister and others that he would get to fuck eventually. He finally found Evelyn as she was about to be blown to many little pieces. He sped her away and they ended up in an alleyway behind Tannhauser Industries. Barry placed Evelyn on the floor before climbing the multi-story building to grab Carla Tannhauser and bring her down.

"Now girls, both of you know me. I came here to add you to my sex harem."

"And if we resist?" asked Evelyn.

"You get punished. _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

"You want to have sex with an elder like myself?" asked Carla.

"No not you. I want to have sex with Evelyn over here but both of you shall be slaves."

"Why me?" asked Carla.

"Because your daughter is the second in command and she requests it."

"Fuck."

Barry sped stripped both girls and hog tied Carla. He also gagged her and left her exposed privates for the chilly May evening wind. He then slowly approached Evelyn as she started backing away. Eventually she hit the fence and she had nowhere to run. As soon as she did so Barry tied her to the fence in a stretched out position. Her arms and legs were tied in the position of a starfish and her hair fell to her boobs. Her beautiful face and her amazing 36B breasts gave Barry an easy erection. Barry removed his clothes and started eating out Evelyn.

"Ohh...Ohhhh... Yesss...Oh yes," Evelyn moaned as Barry ate away at her vagina.

Barry moved his way up to her boobs where he stopped and sucked on them. Evelyn's moans grew loader and louder until Barry had to gag her. As Barry was sucking her nipples he unexpectedly thrusted upwards and into her pussy. The young Evelyn's virginity was taken in such a rough way that tears welled up in her eyes and fell as she cried a river of tears. Barry fucked her so hard until he blew his load in her.

"As your punishment for betraying Oliver I will leave you right here for a day," Barry explained to a whimpering Evelyn.

Barry then sped to the speedforce with Carla. He dropped her off, hogtied and gagged, in Caitlin's room. Then he sped back to 2019.

* * *

 **A/N If you didn't like all the stuff in Chapter 5 skip this part.**

* * *

As Barry entered the bunker, he came face to face with Oliver fucking the shit out of Felicity. His balls clapped as they made contact with Felicity's bubble butt. Barry stood by as he watched Oliver shoot his load into Felicity before either of them looked up and noticed him.

"Hey Barry why are you here?" asked Oliver as Felicity was catching her breath.

"Well it has been approximately 9 months and I checked the babies are going to be born in 2 minutes."

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Oliver.

He pulled out of Felicity and the three of them rushed downstairs to see the birth of the new harem members. They stood behind a glass, cum still dripping from Felicity's cunt and Oliver's balls. Barry observed his two slaves. Jesse and Iris were both laying down, both of them using a pile of shit as a pillow. Jesse's white skin was painted brown with shit, her hair in tangles from pee and shit. Jesse needed to use the bathroom at that very moment. She called Iris towards her as Jesse squatted over Iris' face. Then Jesse pissed. The yellow liquid landed on Iris as she rubbed herself with it as if she were showering. Iris looked like a train wreck. Her brown skin hid the shit stains and so did her black hair. As they were observing the slaves, Iris' water broke. She lay down and was soon pushing a baby out of her vagina. As soon as Iris had completed this, Jesse went into labour. When both babies were delivered, the door to the cell opened and they crawled out holding their babies.

"Thank you," Barry told Felicity and Oliver. "I'll be sure to bring more."

Barry then sped away to the speedforce.

It was a day later when Barry called Iris and Jesse in to talk to them.

"I will make another island in the speedforce where you will send your children to be raised for 14 years by the speedforce itself. It will be 14 years for them but no time at all for us." Barry then made a portal appear and the girls sent off their babies to be raised.

 **Comment who else you would like to see join. I do consider your suggestions.**


	7. Thea and the Girls

Barry had just sent Iris and Jesse's children to be raised by the speedforce so he was left with nothing to do. He could enslave someone new and bring back Evelyn and get Iris and Jesse. Barry sped off to his busy day.

* * *

First Barry went to 2017 to retrieve Evelyn. She was hanging where he left her, all of his cum dried up on the floor. He untied her and sped her off into the speedforce. He then went off to get Thea and have her join the harem. Barry arrived while Thea was in a hotel during her quest for the Lazarus Pits. Barry approached her as she was getting out of the shower. Her Towel flew off her waist as Barry sped into the room.

"Oh shit.!" Thea exclaimed as she tried to cover herself up. "Hi Barry. Not heard much of you recently."

"I've been doing a lot don't worry. By the way, _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord,"_ Barry said as he snapped his fingers.

"What did you do?"

"I made you part of my harem in the speedforce."

"Like sex harem?"

"Yep. Also remove your hands from covering you up."

Thea recognized his power and dared not resist. She was standing naked in front of Barry. He inspected her 32B boobs and her petite butt. Hr shaven vagina was one of the best he had ever seen and oh boy did it give him an erection.

"Come here slave."

Thea felt her body move without her controlling it. Her body stopped right before Barry and she could feel his erection already poking at her entrance. Without any foreplay Barry thrust into her. She gasped as his monster cock fucked her. To add to her sexual pleasure he vibrated his dick in her. It drove Thea to the very maximum. She climaxed on Barry's dick and not long after he climaxed in her pussy.

"Let's go to the speedforce now."

"Wait Barry. Tell Ollie that you are taking me or else he will be looking for me."

"No problem."

Barry sped away to see Oliver. He entered the Arrow Cave and Oliver and Felicity were there speaking to one another.

"Hey Oliver."

Oliver looked up to see Barry and Thea naked with cum dripping out of Thea's pussy.

"I made Thea part of my Harem so.."

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. Now take her. I can't watch this."

"Bye."

Barry zipped off and left Thea in the mansion for her to get accustomed to it.

Barry then went to collect his two slaves that were growing up.

* * *

Barry sped into a field where two girls were blowing out a cake with 14 candles on it. Nearby, the speedforce stood observing.

"Girls," spoke the speedforce, "This is the man I told you about."

The girls faced me and wow.

The girl on the left was mixed, had amazing long hair, a nice pair of breasts and a round butt.

"Hi, my name is Francine," spoke the girl. She was obviously the offspring of Iris and Oliver.

The girl on the right also had a big ass, a pale complexion, short light brown hair, smaller breasts and a six-pack shown by her crop top.

"Hi my name is Emma."

" _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord,"_ Barry said before snapping his fingers. The girls said goodbye to the speedforce and left with Barry.

When he got back, he sent them to their rooms to fuck on a later date. Then he ordered Iris, Jesse, Sara, Kendra, Thea, Caitlin, Carla, and Evelyn to come to his room. He also sped to get Felicity and Oliver.

When they were all in his room, he addressed them.

"All of you will be competing for me in the Harem Olympics except for Caitlin and Oliver. The losers shall be punished. The new girls, Emma and Francine shall not join us this time but they will next time. The losers shall be punished and the winner will be rewarded. Good luck."

 **A/N Can anyone suggest some games for the girls to do. I recently had time so that is why there is a double upload today.**


	8. Harem Olympics pt 1

Barry stood in his mansion in a room with an Olympic track. He had told the girls to meet him there and they were now starting to trickle in.

"Alright you eight, this is how it's going to work. The first place in each event gets two points while the last place gets minus two. Second gets one point and second to last gets -1. The last three spots at the end of it all will be punished by the first place. Also no powers allowed. Our first event will be the 400 metre dash. Only twist, You have a vibrator in your pussy. It will be vibrating at the highest setting so good luck."

The girls took a lane and inserted the vibrators in their pussies.

"Power on and... GO."

Sara and Thea started with a light jog as their faces contorted into mixtures of pain and pleasure. Right behind them was Jesse followed by Evelyn then Iris and then Felicity. The bookworm struggled at first but eventually caught up and passed Iris as her focus was strong. In last place was Carla who was shaking from the power of the vibrator. She was so not used to pleasure that after about 30 seconds she passed out. Sara crossed the line a good metre in front of Thea followed by Jesse, Evelyn, Kendra, then, a minute behind, Felicity and lastly Iris. Carla just lay 25 metres from the starting point shaking from her orgasms. Unable to finish Barry chalked a -2 next to Carla's name, -1 next to Iris, 1 next to Thea and a 2 next to Sara's.

"Congrats to Sara and Thea and better luck next rounds Carla. The next event will be a challenge where you must go as far down on a dildo as you can. The dildo gets thicker as it gets longer. You must be in a missionary position and you cannot reach the end so don't worry. The person who gets the most in them wins. You have a minute."

The girls each climbed onto a table nearby and held the dildo in their hands. At the moment it was 10 inches but for every inch that enters one grows on the end. The thickest it got, as far as they could see, was 4 inches.

"Your minute starts in three, two, one and GO!"

The girls started their challenge. Iris and Jesse started the strongest but later slowed down. They were able to grind it out and finished in second and third respectively. Thea maintained her pace throughout and placed behind Jesse in fourth. Felicity had started a little slower but sped up tremendously as time went on and finished in a resounding first place. Carla, determined not to place low forced herself down on the dildo and placed in fifth. Sara, having not much experience with penises recently, managed an upsetting fifth place. Kendra managed to barely beat Evelyn as both of their pussies were as tight as a virgin's. However Evelyn was younger and just did not have what it took to edge out Kendra.

Felicity managed a whole 13 inches in her.

Iris managed a 12 inches.

Jesse barely lost out second with a 11.5 inches.

Thea was able to come even closer to Jesse than Jesse was to Iris with a 11.2 inches.

Carla managed a 9 inches in her mature vagina.

Sara was able to fit a disappointing 7.5 inches.

Kendra made it to 5 inches.

Finally, Evelyn only reached 4.7 inches.

"Congrats to Felicity and Iris and shame on you Evelyn and Kendra," Barry spoke as he jotted 2 next to Felicity, put Iris back at 0, gave Kendra -1 and -2 by Evelyn. "But next we have a competition in which each of you must eat out another in little time. You will draw names out of a hat and the person you draw you will have to eat out. Line up in this order:

1) Iris

2) Jesse

3) Felicity

4) Evelyn

5) Kendra

6) Sara

7) Carla

8) Thea

Iris walked up to Barry who was holding a baseball cap with everyone's name in it. She reached in and picked Sara. Then Jesse came up and picked herself so she had to re pick. She then picked Felicity, who returned the favour. Evelyn then picked Kendra who followed on by drawing Thea. Sara then drew Evelyn and Carla drew Iris. Thea was then left to eat out Carla.

Iris began eating out Sara which took a full 15 minutes.

Jesse then ate out Felicity which took 13 and a half minutes.

Felicity was then breathless and her eating out took 14 minutes.

Evelyn, being so young, had never experimented so she took 17 minutes to make Kendra cum.

Kendra, also out of breath, took 19 minutes to make Thea cum.

Sara, with all her girl-on-girl experience, made Evelyn orgasm in 5 minutes.

Carla took 17 and a half minutes to make the ebony slave cum. After her timer passed 17 minutes, Evelyn breathed a sigh of relief.

Thea, who had experimented a lot with Nyssa and Roy during their quest, learnt from the lesbian and made Carla release in 10 minutes.

"Alright everyone, I have decided to give you the rest of the day to relax and get ready for the games to continue tomorrow. Good Luck."

The standings at the end of the day was:

1) Sara- 4 points

2) Thea/Felicity- 2 points

4) Iris/Jesse- 0 points

6) Evelyn- -1 points

7) Kendra/Carla- -3 point

 **A/N Please go on my profile page and vote who you would like to see get punished**


	9. Harem Olympics pt 2

"Alright girls!" called Barry. "Day two has begun."

The girls rushed down to one of Barry's random rooms where there were huge funnels. They looked to Barry for his explanation.

"First off, I want to congratulate first place Sara. Keep it up. Secondly the bottom three, that is Carla, Kendra and Evelyn, up your game or else you shall be receiving the punishments. Today's first game shall be a competition. Who can produce the most juices. You have 2 minutes to make yourself cum as much as possible so good luck."

The girls began and Barry, Oliver and Caitlin watched on. Oliver's pants were even down as he jocked to the sights.

At the end the winner was Thea. She had cum twice but had filled 102 ml.

Second was Sara who filled a full 92 ml.

In third was Carla. She had so much sexual frustration that she orgasmed 3 times filling 89 ml.

Fourth and fifth was close between Felicity and Evelyn but Evelyn won fourth with 76 ml, just two more millilitres than Felicity.

Jesse barely escaped a negative by coming sixth with 71 ml.

Iris got a negative with 68 ml and Kendra came last with 56 ml.

"Alright next up we have a blowjob competition on Earth-69. That is a nudist Earth. What each of you must do is stand up in Times Square holding a sign that reads 'Free Blowjobs'. The person at the end of the day with the most wins."

Barry then handed out the signs to everyone and opened a portal. They lined up and each person got naked and stepped through. Barry magically connected each of them to a counter so that it would track how many men they blew.

"You have an hour starting now!"

All the girls rushed to different parts of Times Square.

At the end, Felicity came out on top with a total of 23 guys being blown.

Second place was Kendra, surprising everyone and climbing up one point.

In third, Evelyn gave 20 men her services. People rushed to have her young teenage body below them.

Fourth and fifth were separated by one person. Sara, in fourth, sucked off 18 men while Thea sucked off 17.

Iris fell into sixth with 15 men.

Jesse, who had started strong finished with only 12 men under her belt. The eighth person who came up to her was Harrison Wells. Unable to suck her 'dad' off, word spread that she was unable to give a proper blowjob.

Carla, being older, only got 9 men to come for her services.

Barry took them all back to the mansion and lined them up.

"Thank you for participating in the competition these past two days. I will now read out the standings.

In first place, Sara!

In second place, Felicity and Thea.

In fourth, Evelyn, Jesse and Iris.

In second to last, Kendra.

And last place, Carla.

Sara, Thea and Felicity, you can rest. Carla and Kendra, your punishment is coming. And Evelyn, Iris and Jesse, you shall face off tomorrow to decide who shall be punished."


	10. Tie Breaker and Lyla

The three girls Followed Barry as he had just opened a portal to Earth-493 and they walked through. They were at an Olympic track again waiting for Barry's instructions.

"So," Barry started, "you girls will get fucked by doppelgangers of you fathers. You will each have to race 100 metres in the wheelbarrow position, then suck off your dad, then get fucked missionary style until you orgasm. The person who comes last loses and shall be punished."

Then the girls saw their nude fathers walk up.

Stephen Sharp, Evelyn's dad, walked up with his small pot belly. His 6" inch rck hard cock was their for his "daughter" to see.

Joe West then walked up to Iris, his black 8" dick pointing at her.

Last was Harrison Wells. Jesse had already seen a version of her dad and his cock in this tournament. The 7" was pointing to Jesse.

All the girls looked sick and Barry was loving it.

Firstly, each girl was placed in the wheelbarrow position and penetrated.

At the end of this section, Jesse finished in first, Evelyn in second and Iris in third.

After the wheelbarrow race, the girls got to sucking off their fathers.

After this event, Iris and Jesse were neck to neck for first place, with Evelyn trailing behind.

Finally, the third and final round begun.

Iris and Jesse were neck to neck, but Jesse managed to come 5 seconds before Iris, putting herself in first place. Evelyn closed the gap and was 23 seconds behind Iris but still fell into last, the only one of the three to face punishment.

* * *

It was back in the mansion, where Barry stood with three of his slaves.

"Evelyn, you shall be punished along with Carla and Kendra. This punishment will be chosen by the winner, Sara. I called all of them here. You other two," Baryy said gesturing to Jesse and Iris. "You can go do whatever you want. Probably catch up with your kids."

Jesse and Iris left the room to talk to their offspring as the other three entered to be punished.

Barry motioned for Sara to come forward and to dish out the punishments.

"I enjoyed Barry's punishment of Iris and Jesse," she spoke, "so therefore, Evelyn and Kendra shall be impregnated."

Sara then smirked and approached Barry. She explained to Barry what she wanted of Carla. Barry agreed and snapped his fingers, making an extra special room in the mansion.

"Can you control Dig too? So that he can impregnate Kendra instead," proposed Sara.

"No problem."

Barry then sped off and took with him Oliver, Felicity, Evelyn and Kendra.

He arrived in the bunker, a day after Felicity and Oliver left.

"Holy shit! Barry!" Lyla exclaimed. She and Diggle had been speaking in the bunker.

" _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord,"_ commanded Barry before snapping his fingers.

"Let me guess, that, whatever that was, is the reason we haven't seen you," commented Diggle.

"You would be correct. I have a harem in the speedforce and I just made you two a part of it."

"Like a sex harem?" asked Lyla.

"Yep."

"Then why do you need me?"

"You'll see."

Barry snapped his fingers and everyone was nude.

Lyla's small tits were hanging down and her pussy proved that she was already wet. Diggle's black cock was at attention and it measured a full 8". Barry walked up to Diggle and Oliver and cupped their balls in his hands. After doing that, he touched Evelyn and Kendra's stomachs and chanted once again in the ancient language.

"What did you do to my husband?" asked Lyla.

"I made it so that when he impregnates Kendra it will be a girl."

"Wait a minute, impregnate?"

"Yes indeed. Now get to work."

Oliver and Diggle then entered their respective women. Barry then called over Lyla.

Barry started making out with Lyla as her husband fucked another woman. Lyla got on her knees and took Barry's member in her mouth. Not long after, Barry released his load in Lyla. When he had finished cumming, he forced Lyla onto the ground before entering her pussy. He then pounded away at her opening before giving her a creampie. He then ordered her to get up and they went to check on the punishers and the victims. They saw Oliver still pounding away, while Kendra and Diggle were standing already.

"You know the rules," he said to Felicity before speeding off.

* * *

While those two were being punished in Star City, Sara was at the mansion punishing Carla. Sara had requested a game room be made and it was. The room was also magic. Sara made Carla lie down on the pool table as she shot ball after ball into Carla's cunt. But that was just the beginning. Sara continued to pound the elderly woman using all sorts of common household games. Sara even used air hockey and foosball. By the end of it all, Carla was on the floor crying.

 **A/N Thanks to those who voted. Also comment on who you would like to see.**


	11. Cicada 2

Barry stood in his room. He wanted to fuck a nice sexy girl before he had to go to retrieve Evelyn and Kendra. He decided that he would fuck one of the villains that Wally fought as Wally took over the mantle of The Flash after he left. Barry decided on Grace Gibbons aka Cicada II. He then sped off to 2019 to grab Grace Gibbons to fuck.

* * *

Barry entered the wooden shack just as Wally had used a device that Barry had never seen before. It destroyed Cicada's dagger by completely dematerialising it. Barry watched as Grace Gibbons was being erased from existence. As this was occurring, Barry raced her into the speed force. As she entered the speed force, she stopped disappearing.

As they reached the island, Barry said, " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord,"_ as he snapped his fingers.

The first question that Grace asked was, "Who are you?"

"I am the original Flash," he answered.

"And what did you do to me?"

"I just made you part of my harem right here in the speedforce."

"Well fuck off!" she screamed as she used her powers to try to attack Barry.

Barry slowed down time and dodged her attacks. When he successfully avoided the onslaught, Barry snapped his fingers removing her powers. He then snapped again and her clothes were removed from her body. Grace Gibbons stood there, naked and powerless.

"Stop resisting," ordered Barry.

Grace felt her body unwillingly relax as she heard Barry's words. Barry then walked up to her as she quivered. He then speed stripped himself and ordered her to suck his cock. Grace got onto her knees and engulfed Barry's cock in her mouth. Before long, Barry exploded into her mouth and Grace swallowed it all. She then got up, and was about to go at Barry again, but Barry ordered her to stop.

As her body froze, Barry ordered her to lie down on the ground. Grace complied, before Barry fucked her hard and fast. As Barry fucked her missionary style, Grace's tits jiggled and bounced. Barry's balls also made a resounding "smack" as they clapped against the villain's ass. Barry soon released the the criminal before leaving her to find her way around the island.

* * *

Barry then sped off to Star City to retrieve Evelyn and Kendra.

When he arrived there, Rene was standing around. Barry vibrated himself to become invisible as he sped in the back room. There, he found Oliver admiring the two wild animals. Similar to the first two, Kendra and Evelyn were covered in shit and their hair tangled in piss from their nine months in solitude. In a few seconds, the girls were pushing out their children simultaneously. In about 5 minutes, Kendra and Everyn crawled out holding their children up to their master.

Barry then sped the girls and their children back to the speedforce where he addressed them.

"I will make another island in the speedforce where you will send your children to be raised for 14 years by the speedforce itself. It will be 14 years for them but no time at all for us." Barry repeated to the second set of girls in this situation.

He then sent off the two of them to collect on a later date.

 **A/N Comment on who you would like in the harem. As for Supergirl** **characters, I am going to hold off on adding them for the tim e being.**


	12. Daddy's Little Babies

**A/N I hope you are enjoying the series. If you have ideas comment or PM me. I know in the earlier chapter I didn't describe them as such, but Francine will be played by Siena Agudong, while Emma will be played by Kristina Pimenova. Also, Sky wiil be played by Nikki Hahn, and Edith will be played by Navia Robinson.**

Barry got up from his bed to get the two girls from in the other island in the speedforce. He entered in the same field as when he had gotten Francine and Emma. There were two girls there, both wearing the bear minimum of clothes on their teenage body.

The speedforce gestured towards me and said,"Girls this is the man that I've told you so much about."

"Hi Barry," spoke the girl closer towards me. "My name is Sky."

She had long black hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Barry could tell that she was the product of Evelyn and Oliver. Barry snapped his fingers and the two women were naked. He loved her 34A breasts as they gave him an erection. Her ass was petite and Barry could not wait to fuck it senseless. His eyes then moved to the other girl. He sped towards her as she never once met his gaze. He then ran his thumbs along her 32A boobs before settling on her nipples and pressing down. She made a small yelp as Barry laughed.

Barry then moved his hands to rest on her ass as he spoke, "What's your name?"

"Um, Edith."

"Hi Edith," Barry said with a grin as he felt up her ass. " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

Barry then opened a portal to his island.

* * *

Barry led the two to Sky's room where he left them on the bed. He then went to Emma and Francine's rooms and brought them to Sky's. There, all four teens stood as Barry had them enter Sky's sex room. In there, Barry was wearing a suit and tie. He looked around the room and saw some cribs. In each crib, he saw each of the girls. From left to right, Sky, Edith, Emma and Francine looked at Barry from behind the bars of the their cribs.

"Sky? An explanation please." spoke Barry.

"I got a fetish for me being a baby and having sex with my daddy."

"Alright. Let's get this thing started."

Barry first let Sky out of her crib followed by Edith, Francine and Emma. All of them had pacifiers in their mouths and diapers on. They crawled about, their tits hanging low.

"Dada!" babbled Sky as she got into character.

"Hi my babies. Show daddy how much you missed him."

Barry then stripped himself of his clothes as the little girls licked his cock all over.

"Come let me check my babies' diapers."

Sky came first. Barry lay them each on a separate changing table that just seemed to appear in the room. He then took off their diapers.

"Good job. Babies did not take a poo poo. But babies look wet. Do my babies want their daddy's cock?"

"Yes Dada!" warbled Emma.

Barry then proceeded to fuck all the little girls on the table. First was Sky, then Francine, Edith and finally Emma.

He entered each of them slowly as they were virgins. On his last conquest, Emma, he issued a mental order to some of his Harem members. Finally, after he made each girl cum, and he had cum in each of them, he fitted each of them back into a diaper.

Then, each girl's mother came into the room, wearing nothing on their upper half. They all went and sat in a chair that had appeared in the corner of the room.

"I am truly sorry that I had denied you this pleasure, but, I am giving it to you now. You can go up to your biological mother and drink the milk from her tits. Have fun."

Sky walked up to Evelyn first and put her mouth over her mother's left boob. She then proceeded to suck the life out of Evelyn's tits. Evelyn was in visible discomfort, but Barry just thought of it as an extension to her punishment. As Barry looked across the room, he saw Iris, Kendra and Jesse all looking the same as Evelyn. However, the girls looked happy to be finally getting some of their mother's milk.

After each child had drained their mother's boobs dry, Barry spoke up. "Listen. For you girls it has been 14 years, but for the mothers, it has been 1 or 2 days. As the human body was made to breastfeed 6 months after pregnancy, you girls will need to be breastfed for a while. Thank you for your cooperation."

Barry then looked around the room at the expressions of his bitches. The mothers looked worried, while the girls looked excited. Except for Sky. Her face was scrunched up in concentration for a second before it went into bliss. Barry then realised that she just put the diaper to good use.

 **A/N Also I can't do Nora as she does not exist as Iris and Barry were removed from the future. If you have a solution for this please comment or PM me.**


	13. Edith's Fantasy

**Hi everyone. Thanks for all the comments and suggestions. However as Barry and Iris never stayed in the timeline, Nora would have never been born. I will move on to the Supergirl characters however first I will do a 4 part story with two main characters. Comment if you think you know who they are.**

As Kendra walked into Barry's room, she was met with the sight of Barry and Caitlin snuggling up together.

 _Wow_ thought Kendra _Barry's fully clothed._

She snapped herself out of her musings and addressed Barry on the reason that she was in his room.

"Hey Barry," she interrupted, "I feel like my daughter is not quite comfortable here yet. Is there anything you could do about this?"

"Well, I'll think about what I could do."

"Thank you."

As Kendra left, Barry turned to his wonderful Lady.

"Try fulfilling her sexual desire," Caitlin said before he asked anything. "Honestly what would you do without me?"

"Thanks honey."

Barry pulled out his book and quickly made Thea and Felicity his wives, and added Carla, Evelyn, and Grace as slaves. He then flipped to the page where it had all of Edith's information. It stated there that her sexual desire was to be in one of those Japanese game shows where a blood relative is supposed to try to fuck anyone but you by just seeing the ass.

Barry commanded all the girls to meet him in Edith's sex room after their breastfeeding. He then went to get John Diggle.

* * *

He and John walked into Edith's sex room and there all four girls stood naked as the day they were born. Barry then messed with John's eyes so that he couldn't cheat by looking at the colour of her skin.

"So Dig, here is how it goes. These four girls will be behind a wall that will hide their face. First you will only see their breasts. You can play with all of them. After that, the bottom opening will be opened and the girls will bend over so that you only see ass. You must try not to fuck your daughter and you win a surprise. But, to make it harder, you have to fuck two girls, neither being Edith. Are you ready?"

Without giving him a chance to respond, the girls went behind the wall and stripped. Then, four spaces appeared in the wall, and out poked four pairs of breasts. To Barry, one was obviously the product of two black parents, one mixed and two white. However, Dig did not see that. He just saw plenty boobs. Dig went by each of them to suck on the boobs. To him they were all the same but he still wanted a good suck. When he had finished sucking on his daughter and 3 other teenage girls, the boob hole closed and the girls turned around and bent over before the hole at the bottom opened up. Dig went to eat out each girls ass before deciding to fuck girl C.

He slowly entered the virgin asshole, before eventually speeding up and destroying girl C's ass. Girl C was crying at the end when Dig finally released his load into her.

"Girl C, please come out and kiss John," ordered Barry.

Dig breathed a sigh of relief as Francine walked out and kissed him. Now he just had to not fuck his daughter in one more round. He entered Girl B as he pounded away. Moans were echoing throughout the place as finally, John released in a girl.

"Girl B, please come out and kiss John."

John once again exhaled as Emma walked out from behind the wall. Emma then kissed John before Barry got a chance to speak up.

"Ok. Now for round two. We will go to Earth-701. There, I will have 3 other men and Dig get in a box with a whole for their dick. You must ride two of them until they cum in you but neither can be your father," he said to Edith.

Barry then opened a portal to Earth-701 and he, Sky, Dig and Edith walked through.

* * *

When they reached the new Earth, there were three guys and four boxes waiting for them there. Barry ordered Edith's eyes shut and she was forced to obey. Then all four guys got into a box, before Edith was allowed to open her eyes. As her eyes opened she saw Barry and Sky going at it in the turtle position. Sex positions were probably some of the only things that the girls learnt from the speedforce other than the necessities. Then she saw the cocks protruding from the boxes. She quickly went to the one nearest to her, coincidentally also the longest, and sat on it. She then bounced on it for a few minutes, her and Sky's moans filling the room. Eventually, a warm liquid seeped into her, and she knew that she made her man cum.

"Man A, please come out and kiss Edith."

John walked out, but neither were able to resist the order given by their master. The father and daughter then swapped spit. After they broke away, Barry addressed them, Sky still under him.

"You have failed, but John, I will give you a one night stand with anyone's döppelganger. Anyone you want."

"Can I get Carly. As in Andy's wife."

"No problem."

Barry sped up and released in Sky before sending Dig to Earth-69, in Carly's bedroom, and returning to the island.

"Hey Edith," he called, "You purposefully went on your dad didn't you?"

"Maybe."


	14. Birds of Prey

Barry first went to Earth-69 to collect Dig from his one night stand. Dig was up and ready to be carried back home, but Carly still hadn't woken up. Barry still took him back without a proper goodbye. He dropped Dig off before racing back to 2019 to enslave two Canaries.

* * *

Laurel had now received the Canary suit from Felicity when Barry sped and picked her up before picking up Dinah. He raced them into a hotel room on an island in the Caribbean where he would fuck the shit out of them.

"Barry?" questioned Dinah, disbelievingly.

"Yep. _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

"Harem?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Indeed. Now strip for me. Both of you."

The two girls complied as leather hit the ground giving Barry a good view of their nude bodies. Laurel's nicely tanned skin and full boobs gave Barry an easy erection. His mouth watered as he thought of dominating her and pounding her shaven pussy. Next was Dinah whose hands were covering up her 34B breasts that totally gave Barry an erection.

"Remove your hands," ordered Barry.

Dinah's hands removed themselves at the sound of Barry's words. He watched her pussy like a hawk, the small triangle patch above her snatch turning him on more. He then opened the door to the balcony which had a beautiful view of the beach and the pool. Barry stripped himself and the Canaries got on their knees to please their master. The glass wall preventing someone from falling the 5 stories was completely transparent and anyone who glanced upwards could clearly see them getting down to business.

As both girls got on their knees to take Barry's cock and please him, Barry looked out to the view of the calm Caribbean Sea. They kept blowing him until Barry got close to the edge. When he exploded, Barry's cock was free from either canary's mouth and his seed was sprayed all over their faces. Barry then bent the girls over the railing, with their boobs hanging over, and started the actual sex. He first entered Dinah filling her cunt with his monster cock. She moaned and many people walking underneath heard and looked up at the boobs clapping against the glass. Soon enough, Barry released in Dinah leaving her panting and still bent over in the same position. He then entered Laurel as she moaned at the feel of a cock entering her for the first time since her Oliver, from Earth-2, died. Barry however took no mercy on her and pounded her cunt with such speed that Dinah figured the glass would have cracked. Barry then nutted in her with one final thrust. Cum was flowing out of Laurel as Barry sped them both back to his island mansion.

* * *

It was one day later while Barry was looking through his book when he spotted an interesting desire under Sara's name. As he read it, he decide that he would make it come true.

 **A/N Can you guess what Sara's desire is? Also please go on my page to vote in my poll.**


	15. Nyssa

Barry sped out of the Speedforce to revisit the hotel in 2010 where his next conquest lay. He exited the elevator on the same floor as almost 4 weeks ago. He passed room 503, which was his previous destination, and stopped off at 504. He entered the room to see Nyssa on the phone with someone about Thea's disappearance the night before.

" _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord,"_ he whispered softly into her ear before snapping. "Say you found Thea and end the conversation."

Nyssa found herself complying to Barry's wishes until the call had ended.

"I took her to the Speedforce the same way I'm about to take you."

"Wait what?" asked Nyssa with confusion written all over her face.

"I just made you part of my sex harem in the Speedforce and I'm about to initiate you."

"By having sex with me?"

"Correct."

Nyssa nodded and led the way to the bedroom. Barry ordered her to strip as she freed her 36D boobs of their prison. Barry watched in fascination at her luscious tits as the bottom half was slowly revealed showing a shaven pussy as was the way of the League. He walked up to her as he phased out of his clothes leaving them behind him. He approached her still figure and pushed her onto the bed before following and capturing her soft, full lips on his own.

As they rolled, leaving Barry on top, Nyssa made her way downwards, kissing his chest and abs before stopping at his cock. She then kissed the tip of his monster before taking it in her mouth. Of course having never sucked a dick before, she was not amazing at it but she was certainly good for a first-timer. Her head bobbed up and down before Barry filled her mouth with his seed. When Nyssa had finished swallowing it all, she still wanted more so Barry flipped her onto the bed and slowly entered her virgin pussy.

"Fuck yes! Ohh yeah! Harder! Harder!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Barry was slowly enjoying her tightness but after more urging, he decided to pick up the pace. Soon both of them were yelling out until they reached their climax. They laid there for a while until Barry decided to speed them back to his island. He dropped her in Sara's room before pulling Sara aside to chat.

"Ask her THE question. I checked her page in my book and she reciprocates the feeling. Go get her!" encouraged Barry.

"Whaa... thanks I guess," responded Sara as she had no idea that Barry knew her deepest desire.

Sara ran in to check up on Nyssa.

* * *

It had been a quiet month in the Speedforce as Barry lay in his bed. After Nyssa, he had not enslaved anyone new, but just fucked most of his slaves. As he was lying on his bed, Sara came in with Nyssa and her much anticipated news.

"We're engaged. Tell everyone we plan to have the wedding soon. Maybe in two weeks or something," cried an ecstatic Nyssa.

 **A/N Comment who you would like to see at Sara's and Nyssa's wedding. Also vote on my poll on my profile page.**


	16. The Sisters

**A/N Sorry that it has been so long. This chapter is not one of the best but I think that the next few chapters will make up for it. Do not forget to vote in the poll on my profile page.**

Barry sped towards Star City to catch Talia as she escaped Slabside. She had just shot the scientist when Barry zoomed in to take her back to his mansion. He dropped her off in her room before speeding off to bet Earth-1 Laurel right before she died. He sped her back to Talia's room where they entered the sex room. In there they found a desk with a pen and a written League test.

"Talia, what exactly is your fetish," asked Barry unsure.

"I guess it's to get fucked while doing something that tests my immense concentration. Also maybe a little schoolgirl fetish considering I never went to school."

Talia walked across the room and bent over the wooden desk while beckoning Barry over. She teased Barry as she slowly bent lower and lower while her fingers found the bottom of her schoolgirl outfit that Barry realised was on Laurel also. Talia lifted it all the way exposing her nude derriere and revealing her lack of underwear that must have applied to Laurel also. Talia's boobs fit perfectly into a whole designed for exactly that.

She then regarded the exam saying, "Make this hard for me," ... "sir," she added playing the schoolgirl role.

Laurel made her way under the table and began sucking Talia's perky nipples. Barry then got behind Talia and inserted himself roughly in her womanhood. Barry and Laurel worked away at Talia while she did the test causing her to moan uncontrollably. Needless to say, with two people filling her with pleasure, Talia couldn't answer a single question correctly. Next Laurel bent over the desk and took a law exam. Talia got a strap-on and suddenly Laurel was double penetrated. Barry and Talia were synchronized as they pounded away before Barry orgasmed. At this point, Laurel did better than Talia but still got a fail mark.

Laurel stood up as Barry's cum dripped from her ass. She dropped her shirt and skirt as she beckoned Talia over to eat her out. Talia got on her knees as her face was directly in her future sister-in-law's crotch. Talia stuck her face in Laurel's bushy cunt as she began to suck away at Laurel's clit. Laurel moaned like her life depended on it as Talia filled her with ecstasy. She held onto the edge of the desk which she was clinging on to dear life as her body convulsed as orgasm after orgasm shook her body.

Talia then stood the only one of the three to not be quenched of her lust. Barry fixed this by snapping his fingers and giving her the most intense orgasm of her life, causing her to fall to the floor and shake uncontrollably. Barry then informed them of the wedding before leaving them to get themselves sorted out.


	17. The Wedding

The mansion was filled with the bustling of excited women, slaves cleaning and bridesmaids worrying to make the day perfect for their sisters' wedding day. The wedding was to take place that afternoon and all members of Barry's harem were to attend. The two main women were told to relax as their respective parties drove them towards separate ends of the island. All of the roughly 20 harem members were going to be present at the ceremony that night.

Sara stared out at the beautiful ocean as she lay sunbathing on the beach chair which was planted firmly on the white sand. The sun caught onto the water as it refracted the sun's rays into her eyes. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the breeze against her body as she lay on the beach for the last time as a single woman.

Nyssa was swimming laps in the pool to relieve herself of anxiety. As she swam in the pool, Nyssa looked up and saw Oliver appreciating her nude form as she swam.

"Hi Nyssa," spoke Oliver after she came up to acknowledge him. "Just wanted to say congrats."

"Thanks Husband."

"I don't think you should still call me husband especially since we're both married."

"Okay Oliver."

"So how you holding up? Nervous?"

"A little."

"Talk to me."

"It's just that I'm making a commitment that will literally last forever. And what if I can't do it. I know how to be an assassin not a spouse."

"You'll be fine Nyssa. I know how much Sara loves you and I know that you guys could make it work. I have faith in you."

"Thanks," Nyssa said as she hugged Oliver. She was nicely surprised to find his hard cock against her bare skin.

* * *

The guests were all seated at their respective places in the chapel on the 12th floor of the mansion, their naked skin against the cold wood of the pew. Suddenly the wedding song came on and the women made their way up the aisle. First was Sky, Evelyn's daughter, Sara's flower girl, followed by Sara. After Sara made it to the front, Emma came walking up serving as Nyssa's flower girl. Then came Nyssa and the wedding went off without a hitch. The speedforce officiated wedding and it was as all other weddings were with exception, they were all naked.

The reception was fun as all the harem members drank a lot and lost just about all the self-control they possessed. At the end there was just one major orgy excluding the married couple, they saved it for the bedroom later that night. Lyla was being eaten out by the woman her husband had a child with, Kendra, while she sucked said husband's dick. Dig was then making out with Cicada II, and the line went on.

* * *

"Welcome to the married couples floor," announced Barry, "and your room is the first door on the right."

Sara and Nyssa entered the door which Barry had pointed out to them, and found themselves in a beautiful room with couches and a tv between themselves and a window overlooking the island. On their left, a door was open, revealing the state of the art kitchen inside. On their left, a corridor lead straight to stairs with two doors on either side indicating four bedrooms. They climbed the stairs and saw a door leading to a beautiful master bedroom that appealed to both of their senses of style.

They headed straight to the bed where they started consummating their marriage. Nyssa lay on the bed first and Sara got onto her as they started 69-ing. Both girls squirted at the same time, covering each other's face in their fluids. Then, Sara lay upside down and put one leg over and one under her wife. She slowly started moving in time with Nyssa and the lovely couple scissored. They fucked over and over for the rest of the night until they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **A/N I know this chapter had very little actual sex but don't worry, the next chapter will be purely sex. Remember to vote in the poll on my profile.**


	18. The Morning After

**A/N This is the last part of the Sara/Nyssa story. Enjoy!**

Barry entered the newlyweds' apartment to find the two ladies tangled among one another in the watched them as they lay peacefully in each others arms. Sara awoke a few minutes after Barry's arrival and was quick to wake Nyssa to share a passionate good morning makeout session.

"Um hi girls," called out Barry awkwardly as he moved to the foot of their bed.

They spun around, realising that they were not alone.

"I just wanted to remind you girls that although you are married, I am still your master and you are still my slaves."

"We know Master," they responded simultaneously.

"Just making sure. So then, pledge your undying love for me."

The girls began to crawl towards their master with Sara reaching him first. She unzipped his pants, allowing his cock to spring out. She gladly took it into her mouth and began twirling her tongue around it. As Nyssa reached after, she stood on the bed and made out with Barry. The two of the made out while Sara gave her master a blowjob. After about a minute or two, Barry pulled out of her mouth and forced Nyssa down on her knees to suck his cock. SAra then moved to kiss Barry as he tasted some of himself on her.

Barry pulled out of Nyssa's mouth, flipped her and pushed into her pussy, making her moan in pleasure as he plowed her missionary style. Sara then moved backwards to sit on her wife's face, as Nyssa ate her out. Nyssa moaned into Sara's crotch, sending quivers through the blonde's body. Sara then moaned and orgasmed, her upper half falling, her face next to the crotch of Barry and Nyssa. It was not long after when Nyssa followed suit, her wall clamping down on Barry, causing him to unload in her. The two women then switched, as they all went for round two.

* * *

When they had all orgasmed, Barry began putting back on his clothes to leave.

"Wait Barry, we wanted to tell you something," spoke Sara as she stood. "We want a child. We wanted to know if you could have on of us impregnated by you or one of the other guys."

Barry stopped to think for a while. "I could do you one better. Who will be the one to get pregnant?"

Sara raised her hand. He walked up to Nyssa and put his hand by her lower stomach and her mound. He chanted in his long forgotten language and the two girls watched in amazement as it began to happen. Nyssa herself felt many shifts in her body as her female reproductive parts were replaced by male reproductive parts. From the outside view, at Nyssa's pussy, the slit disappeared, leaving a mound only. Then, a dick began growing, with balls attached, until it was 8 inches. Then he held a hand on Sara's stomachand chanted.

"Woah!" exclaimed Nyssa. "This thing is so weird." She then began to helicopter the new addition to her pelvis.

Barry rolled his eyes, "The dick will wear off in an hour. You will get pregnant but the gender will be a surprise. Have fun!"

Nyssa approached Sara with a smirk as her penis started slowly growing and proceeded to kiss her wife like never before. Then she pushed Sara back onto the bed, and inserted herself when Sara was laying on her back. Nyssa then proceeded to steadily build a rhythm until she was going at her wife with force and speed. Eventually, she released a load into her wife, a sensation that felt totally weird. The two of them then went on to fuck for the next hour until the enchantment wore off.

 **A/N Remember to go on my profile and vote for who you would like to see next. You can choose up to two people.**


	19. Supergirl and Alex

**A/N Thanks to all who voted. The winner was Supergirl but i decided to include Alex in one time. Enjoy.**

Barry raced to Earth-38 to see his old friend. He found her casually flying around one night. He sped under her, his lightning catching her attention, causing her to plummet downwards to meet him. When she landed in front of him, he quickly snapped his fingers and said, " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

Kara stood there bewildered before Barry commanded, "Take me to Alex's apartment."

Kara felt herself comply as she flew, with Barry behind her, to her sister's place. Once there, Kara called Alex and she came out, dressed in only a transparent lingerie. As she saw Barry, she attempted to cover up her pussy and boobs but Barry beat her to it commanding, " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

He then sped them back to the speedforce and entered Kara's sex room. Once inside, he found himself dressed in the formal wear of a Kryptonian male. Then, he looked around and found Kara and Alex tied to columns, one rope tying their feet to the column, one tying their hands behind their back and one around their boobs and the column, squeezing their boobs together and giving off the impression of their boobs being bigger than they really were.

"Umm Kara, an explanation please," demanded Barry.

"In Kryptonian culture, being a female was frowned upon and was your mother's fault. Our biology works differently. But anyway, the mother is whipped at the child's birth but the child was punished at age 10, the year that you start to get breasts. The punishment for the children was to be whipped ten times on your breasts and your pussy, as those were your two defining female features, and then be raped in front of the whole planet. Those lucky would get to be there while the rest just watch on television. You would get pregnant and in nine months, the child would be raised by your parents. If you are unlucky and it is a female you get whipped again. All the girls who turned 10 that year would get punished on the last day of the year and an auction would be held for them during their pregnancy months. Eventually everyone finds a husband aged 15 and are expected to produce their first child in two years time. If it is female, you get whipped again, if not, you produce children every year until there is at least one female at which point you are whipped. The cycle continues until the father dies or a boy is produced."

"Then why do you want to do this?" asked Barry.

"It is just something from home and I want it to live on."

"Would you like me to revert your body to its ten year old state?"

Kara nodded as her body and Alex's body slowly transformed into 10 year olds and their ropes shrunk with them. Barry summoned a whip and started on Kara. She screamed as the first piece of rope hit her slit but Barry continued. He repeated his action 9 times and then moved on to her breasts. He whipped her there, leaving red lines over her nipples and across her breasts.

When he was finished, he walked over to Alex, and whipped her pussy. She seemed to be less hurt by it, probably because Kara was unaccustomed to pain. Then he whipped her on her breasts.

After completing that, he roughly inserted his dick into the lesbian and fucked her for a while. When he was done, he moved on to his Kryptonian conquest. Before fucking her, he changed his sperm to that of a Kryptonian and allowed Kara to be able to get pregnant. He fucked her senseless until he came, sending shivers through her body as she orgasmed. He then untied her and took her to a new island in the speedforce, one very reminiscent of Krypton. The island had everything from the Kryptonian food to their architecture.

"You shall live here until your child is born," he commanded her and left her ten year old self there.

 **Comment on who you would like to be in future chapters.**


	20. Allegra Garcia

Barry sped off to 2019 to obtain his next slave. He sped up to the Central City Citizen and entered hoping that his intended target was inside. He was in luck as he opened the door and was met with the sight of Allegra Garcia. She had her jeans down to her ankles and was sitting on her chair, while she worked.

"Oh fuck Evan, you are not supposed to be in today!" she yelled as she scurried to pull her jeans up. Then, looking up she asked, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Barry Allen."

"Well what are you doing here?"

In the moment, Barry decided to try to get her on him without using his powers. "Well I _was_ enjoying the view."

"Were you now? Would you like to see more?"

"I wouldn't mind," he replied with a sly wink.

Allegra moved her hands back to her waist and slowly pulled her jeans back to their original position. Her hands then made their way to her jacket. She took it off before unbuttoning her plaid shirt. As she unbuttoned more, Barry was able to see her little shaven pussy and it caused his dick to grow. He walked up to her and made her stand. Then he sat, pulling Allegra down to sit on him as they made out. When they were done making out, Allegra got on her knees and pulled down Barry's pants with his underwear. His hard cock sprang out and she took it in her mouth, licking the tip before forcing the whole shaft down her throat. Barry grabbed her by her hair and face fucked her. He did so until he came, at which point Allegra had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Allegra then slowly lowered herself onto Barry. As the tip of his throbbing cock made contact with her asshole, she rose up, teasing Barry. She did this two or three more times, before Barry grabbed her side roughly and forced her down on his cock. She screamed in pain as Barry tore through her hymen. She waited a little before bouncing up and down on his cock.

Barry grabbed her boobs as she bounced and he pinched her nipples eliciting a moan. She rode on him until they both orgasmed.

As Allegra was dressing, Barry snapped his fingers saying, " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

Allegra stiffened and before she could blink, she was in the speed force.

 **A/N Please enjoy and comment who you would like to see next.**


	21. Sophie

"So Cait, what should I do today?" asked Barry as he lay in bed with his wife.

"You mean who should you enslave?"

"Yeah yeah. Same difference."

"I did my research and I was thinking along the lines of Gotham?"

"Oh you mean the home of Batman?"

"Yes honey. Well Batman is no longer there but Batwoman is. And her ex is the girl i'm talking about."

"What about Batwoman herself."

"In time."

"Well Cait, give me a rundown of Batwoman's ex."

"Her name is Sophie Moore. She is trained with many weapons. She also used to be a lesbian but is now married to a man. Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Barry entered the building which seemed to be the Headquarters of a security company of the sorts. He searched the building until he found Sophie in the showers in the woman's locker rooms. Fortunately, she was the only one there which just made it easier for Barry. He vibrated so that he was invisible before sneaking up to her and whispering, " _You are now part of my eternal harem and I am your Lord."_

Sophie visibly stiffened before Barry roughly entered her anus. He pounded at the ebony girl as she looked all over to find the culprit. After she had cum twice, Barry finally reached his climax and gave her a creampie. As he did so, Barry revealed himself and turned Sophie around before making out with him. Barry made his way downwards until he reached her boobs. He sucked on her nipples while his hands groped the 38B boobs. Moans filled the room as Barry sucked on Sophie's sensitive nipples. After a while, Barry was hard again and Sophie got on her knees. She gave him a blowjob and pulled his dick out of her mouth. Then, she stuck it in her pussy, crying out as it penetrated her. They fucked for another ten minutes before they exited the shower and went back to the island.


End file.
